Collision Course - Different version
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Quentin protéger Laurel de Dinah, là cachant loin de la ville. Oliver accepte la condition de Laurel, l'argent contre l'aider à fuir. En piratant la puce de John, les Outsiders arrivent sur les lieux et le combat s'engage, Wild Dog empêche Laurel de s'enfuir en faisant exploser la voiture. En tirant de nouveau, quelqu'un s'interpose. Ma vision de l'épisode 6.14. Review please.


**Hello tout le monde, je vous présente une vision différente du 6.14, après l'avoir vu sur Netflix. Il n'y a pas à dire, je déteste l'équipe que forment les trois autres idiots et j'espère bien qu'ils ne vont pas rejoindre le casting de la S7. Curtis m'agace depuis le début, Rene, je n'en parle même pas, quant à Dinah, elle devient infecte.**

 **Néanmoins, la performance de Katie est vraiment au top, j'adore la manière dont elle interprète son personnage. Dommage qu'elle n'est pas devenue Black Siren avant, car lors de sa venue en France, je pense que j'aurais pris plaisir à discuter de son personnage avec elle.**

 **Voici donc ma vision du 6.14, je reprends les grandes lignes de l'épisode dans la première partie de cet OS.**

* * *

 **Collision Course - Different version**

Au QG, Oliver reçoit un appel de Thea, qui lui fait savoir qu'elle n'est pas au bureau, mais avec Quentin et Laurel, quelque part dans un chalet, et que cette dernière est trop blessée pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Thea explique alors à son frère que Quentin l'a caché étant donné qu'il voit en cette Laurel, sa Laurel.

Oliver demande alors à Laurel où se trouve l'argent. Cette dernière pose ses conditions, à savoir que la Team l'aide à quitter le pays. Oliver refuse dans un premier temps, mais Laurel lui dit qu'elle a besoin d'aide pour quitter le pays et pour échapper au vilain petit oiseau chanteur, à savoir Dinah qui a juré sa mort.

Oliver accepte malgré lui et demande à sa sœur de lui envoyer l'adresse et s'y rend en compagnie de Felicity et de John.

De leurs côtés, les Outsider composés de Dinah, Curtis et Rene font tout leur possible pour trouver Black Siren afin de venger la mort de Vince qui était le petit ami de Dinah. C'est grâce à la visite surprise de Green Arrow et à la provocation de Renée, que ce dernier lui colle un micro sur son costume, permettant ainsi de l'espionner.

Dinah plus en colère que jamais et Rene comprennent que Oliver croira toujours Laurel même si cette dernière est une meurtrière. Ils s'équipent alors et suivent Green Arrow à bord d'un van.

Sur la route, John se rend compte qu'ils sont suivis et se doute de qui il s'agit. John demande à Felicity de vérifier si sa ceinture est bien accrochée et appuie sur l'accélérateur dans le but de les semer. Surprit, Oliver se demande si ce sont les autres et comment ils sont pu les trouver. À l'aide de sa tablette, Felicity scan le costume d'Oliver et trouve le micro en question. John le prend et le jette par la fenêtre et Oliver comprend alors pourquoi Rene l'a provoqué. Hors d'elle, Dinah écrase le micro sachant qu'ils ont perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre.

Arrivé au chalet, Oliver demande à Laurel où se trouve l'argent, cette dernière lui répond qu'il n'aura pas l'argent, tant qu'elle ne sera pas sortie du pays en toute sécurité. Malgré que Oliver refuse de se plier à la condition de Black Siren, il finit par accepter grâce à l'intervention de Quentin qui a confiance en elle et qui espère pouvoir retrouver sa fille disparue. Par ailleurs, il garde espoir que si elle l'a laissé partir, c'est parce que pour elle, il est la personne qui l'aidera à sortir des ténèbres.

De leur côté les Outsider sont paralysés, ne sachant où aller, d'autant plus que Dinah est folle de rage. Néanmoins, Curtis à une idée qui risque de blesser John, mais Dinah est Rene sont d'accord pour faire ce qu'il faut. Au chalet, Felicity créer une nouvelle identité pour que Laurel puisse fuir en toute sécurité en compagnie de Quentin à bord d'un jet privé pour un aller simple, quand John s'effondre en criant. Oliver inquiet pour lui, se rue à son chevet, tandis que Felicity consulte sa tablette et voit que l'implant a été désactivé et annonce que quelqu'un le pirate à distance afin de les localiser. Oliver devine qu'il s'agit de Curtis et des autres et demande à Felicity si elle peut soigner John. Elle reboot alors la puce mais fait savoir à John que cela va prendre un moment avant que tout ne fonctionne de nouveau, mais le temps leur ait compté avant que l'autre équipe n'arrive.

Oliver sait qu'il va devoir se battre contre ses anciens équipiers et annonce aux occupants du chalet qu'ils se préparent à partir. Une fois toutes les formalités terminées, Oliver demande à Quentin, Felicity et Thea de prendre l'autre voiture avec Laurel et de fuir sans se retourner pendant qu'il retient les trois autres avec John, mais c'est trop tard, les autres sont déjà sur place. Felicity en colère hurle sur Curtis suite à ce qu'il a fait, mais Oliver la retient. Après une courte discussion, le combat s'engage. Rene s'apprête à tirer et Dinah utilise son cri envoyant valser Oliver. Se redressant, il dit à Thea et Quentin d'aller à la voiture, mais Rene tire la faisant exploser. Voyant la cible toujours en vie, Rene s'apprête à tirer de nouveau.

\- Rene ! Rene, arrête !

Rene tire et Felicity s'interpose.

\- Tu es fou ?

\- Je dois l'être ! Ouais.

Profitant de cet instant, Quentin hurle à Laurel de courir. Alors que Thea rejoint sa belle-sœur.

\- Felicity, ça va ?

\- Je… Je…

Felicity qui se tient le flanc gauche, regarde ses mains et voient avec horreur qu'elles sont en sang.

\- Thea je…

Felicity s'écroule sans finir sa phrase, soutenue par Thea qui aide Felicity à s'allonger avant de hurler.

\- OLLIEEEEEEEEEE

Oliver qui se bat avec Curtis se retourne et voit avec horreur sa femme allongée par terre, sa sœur la soutenant. Donnant un coup d'arc à Curtis le mettant KO, il se rue au chevet de sa belle et voit son manteau se tacher de sang..

\- Felicity, ma chérie, tient bon. Thea que s'est-il passé ?

\- Et une de moins, ça tombe bien, c'était celle que je supportais le moins !

Aux dires de Rene, Oliver en rage se retourne et s'en prend violemment à lui en lui assénant coup de poing et d'arc.

\- Alors ça fait du bien de se défouler sur moi hein ! Je t'ai donné l'opportunité en m'en prenant à ta gonzesse !

\- Espèce de salaud, alors que j'ai tout fait que pour ta fille vive avec toi, c'est ainsi que tu me remercies !

\- Tu as trahi notre confiance en nous mettant sur écoute !

\- Et toi, tu t'es allié au FBI pour me discréditer.

\- Et alors, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir en voulant le meilleur pour son enfant. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour ton gamin.

\- Je n'aurais jamais trahi mes proches !

\- Tu as menti à ta blondasse pourtant !

C'en fut trop pour Oliver qui sortit une flèche de son carquois l'emmenant à la gorge de Rene.

\- J'ai touché le point sensible on dirait. Et bien qu'attends-tu, vas-y, tue-moi ! De toute façon, tu n'es qu'un assassin !

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

Oliver tourna la tête et voit Felicity debout soutenu par Thea et John. Rangea sa flèche, il parcourut la courte distance rapidement afin d'être près d'elle.

\- Ma chérie, ça va ?

\- Ollie, elle part beaucoup de sang !

Oliver la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leur van suivit de Thea et John, se fichant de tout à cet instant, ne se préoccupant que d'une chose, sa femme blessée sans ses bras.

\- Oliver…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, économise tes forces.

À l'arrière du van, Oliver se changeait tout en gardant un œil sur Felicity et là voir ainsi lui rappela de très mauvais souvenir. Thea vit le regard de son frère et tenta de le réconforter.

\- Tout va bien se passer Ollie, ne t'en fait pas, Felicity est une battante.

Oliver ne répondit pas et finit de s'habiller avant de retourner auprès de sa femme, serrant la main dans la sienne. John arrive rapidement à l'hôpital et Oliver sort avec sa femme dans ses bras courant jusqu'au hall, bientôt suivis par John et Thea.

\- S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !

L'instant d'après, une infirmière arriva avec un brancard.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé Monsieur le Maire ?

\- Nous avons été attaqués par des justiciers, Green Arrow, nous a permis de nous enfuir, mais l'un d'eux avait une arme et a tiré sur ma femme !

\- Bien attentez ici, nous allons nous occuper d'elle.

\- Sauvez là, je vous en prie !

\- Nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, ayez confiance !

Pour Oliver, le cauchemar recommençait, il avait l'impression d'être deux ans en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser avant que Darhk ne tente de les tuer ce soir-là. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil derrière lui et se prit la tête entre les mains. Thea s'assit au côté de son frère, posant une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort. Sachant que la nuit promettait d'être longue, John sortit appeler Lyla pour lui expliquer avant de passer par la machine à café.

\- Je ne supporterais de la perdre Thea, autant que Diaz me tue tout de suite.

\- Tu ne l'as perdra pas Oliver, Felicity est une battante.

\- Elle m'a tellement changé, je lui dois tant. Tu sais, lors de notre première nuit à Nanda Parba, elle m'a dit que grâce à moi, elle avait ouvert son cœur d'une manière qu'elle ne croyait pas possible et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait je… J'ai ressenti une chose que je n'avais jamais ressentie.

\- C'est le jour où tu as dû faire ce fichu choix ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre de te laisser mourir, tu étais tout ce qui me restait !

\- Au moins, cela vous a permis à Felicity et à toi de vous laisser enfin aller !

\- Ouais !

Le silence s'installait entre le frère et la sœur, silence auquel Oliver mit fin.

\- Tu sais, quand je suis rentré de l'île je… Je ne croyais plus en rien. La seule chose que je me devais de faire, était de respecter les dernières volontés de mon père. Si bien que je voyais les gens comme de cibles potentielles. Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois je… J'ai eu l'impression que les ténèbres qui m'envahissaient se dispersaient. Jusqu'au jour de notre rencontre, jamais personne ne m'avait souri aussi sincèrement. Aujourd'hui je me dis que, quand je lui ai demandé d'être ma secrétaire, c'était avant tout pour l'avoir près de moi.

\- Tu étais déjà amoureux d'elle !

\- Oui même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte que plus tard !

\- Et elle ?

\- Je sais que je ne lui étais pas indifférent ! D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle et John sont venus me chercher sur l'île et que je l'ai sauvé d'une mine, alors que son corps était pressé contre le mien, j'ai senti son cœur battre fort.

\- Mais tu l'as repoussé malgré tout.

\- Oui, parce que je voulais la protéger et que j'avais peur qu'on lui fasse du mal pour m'atteindre. C'est ce qui est d'ailleurs arrivé avec le Comte du Vertigo lors du procès de maman ! J'ai failli la perdre plusieurs fois, c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle quitte à ce que je lui brise le cœur, elle méritait mieux que moi.

\- Il a fallu que Ra's al Ghul s'en prenne à moi pour que tu acceptes d'être son héritier pour qu'enfin vous vous laissiez aller !

Oliver sourit en se rappelant leur première nuit d'amour.

\- Oui et se fut la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie, même si nous étions chez l'ennemi.

\- Tu sais, j'étais heureuse quand tu as décidé de vivre une nouvelle vie avec Felicity, tu méritais d'être heureux après tout ce que tu avais traversé. Et je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été obligé de venir te chercher !

\- Ni Felicity, ni moi nous t'en avons tenu rigueur Speedy. En même temps, cela nous a permis de voir si notre amour pouvait résister à tout cela.

\- Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui que toi et Felicity soyez enfin mariés, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux comme épouse.

\- Et je me rends compte que depuis que Felicity est dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

C'est à ce moment-là que John revint avec du café afin d'attendre le diagnostic. Tous trois ne souhaitait qu'une chose que la blessure de Felicity ne soit pas grave.

Environ deux heures plus tard, un médecin arriva devant le trio. Immédiatement, Oliver se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Comment va ma femme ?

\- Monsieur Queen, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

\- C'est ma sœur et mon meilleur ami qui fut aussi le témoin à mon mariage, donc ce que vous me direz en privé, je leur en ferais part.

\- Très bien. Sachez que suite à son accident survenu il y a deux ans et à l'implantation de la puce lui permettant de retrouver sa mobilité, nous avons d'abord dû vérifier les dommages à partir de là, avant de nous occuper de sa blessure par balle qui heureusement n'a touché aucuns organes vitaux étant donné que la balle est ressortie. Seulement…

Oliver sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Seulement quoi ?

\- Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir, mais nous n'avons pas pu sauver le bébé !

\- Que… Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Monsieur Queen, votre femme était enceinte d'environ quatre mois.

\- Mais ma belle-sœur n'a montré aucun signe de grossesse !

\- Cela arrive, sans que l'on explique pourquoi.

Oliver n'écoutait plus ni les dires du médecin, ni de sa sœur, et ne pensait qu'à ce petit être qui était mort dans le ventre de sa femme à cause d'une équipe de dingue qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose la vengeance. D'un seul coup, tout se brouiller devant lui et il se sentit comme engloutit par les ténèbres.

\- Oliver !

John qui avait vu ce qui se passait avant été le premier à réagir en soutenant Oliver avant que sa tête ne rencontre le sol.

\- Ollie, oh mon Dieu !

Immédiatement, le médecin qui avait pris en charge Felicity demanda un brancard d'urgence avant d'ausculter le maire à l'abri des regards. Le diagnostic tomba, Oliver souffrait d'anémie et devait se reposer. Thea demanda au médecin qu'il soit installé dans la même chambre que Felicity. Afin de rassurer William, Thea décida d'aller dormir au loft d'Oliver et fut suivi par John souhait aussi rassurer sa femme. C'est à la sortie de l'hôpital qu'ils croisaient Curtis et Dinah qui malgré tout, étaient venus prendre des nouvelles de Felicity. C'est une Thea en colère qui explosa.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Ce fut Curtis qui répondit.

\- Nous souhaitons savoir comment se porte Felicity et…

\- Vous êtes gonflés après avoir failli là tuer !

\- Rien ne se serait passé si vous ne vous étiez pas mis en travers de notre chemin !

Voyant que cela risquait de mal tourner, ce fut John qui répondit.

\- Dinah, la vengeance ne te mènera rien et ne ramènera pas Vince !

\- De toute façon _Termina Thea_ Nous n'avons rien à faire avec vous et nous ne souhaitons plus aucun contact. Sachez néanmoins que Oliver ne laissera pas passé ça !

\- Ce sont des menaces ?

\- Non Dinah Drake, juste une mise en garde !

Le lendemain, lorsque Oliver ouvrit les yeux, il fut d'abord surpris de voir un plafond blanc, puis en tourna la tête, le fait de voir sa femme allongée, lui fit reprendre conscience de ce qui s'était produit.

\- Felicity…

\- Doucement Ollie ! _Dit Thea en entrant dans la chambre_

\- Speedy, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Oui rassure-toi, elle est simplement endormie.

Oliver laissa sa tête retombée sur l'oreiller mais la tourna afin de regarder son amour paisiblement endormi.

\- Et Laurel ?

\- Disparue ! Dinah s'en est prise à Quentin avant de se faire battre par Laurel qui a utilisé son cri.

\- Donc l'argent aussi.

\- Oui. En ce moment même, Quentin te remplace et tente de trouver une solution avec tout le monde !

\- Mouais.

Felicity reprit conscience en fin d'après-midi et fut heureuse de voir Oliver près d'elle.

\- Oliver…

Oliver l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus !

\- Je vais appeler ton médecin, attends-moi.

\- Je ne vais aller nulle part de toute façon.

Oliver sourit et sortit avant de revenir peu après avec le médecin qui l'avait pris en charge.

\- Madame Queen, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Vu les circonstances, plutôt bien.

\- Bien, je vais vous examiner.

\- Je vais appeler Thea pour qu'elle rassure William de ton état.

\- D'accord chéri.

Oliver embrassa tendrement sa femme sur le front avant de sortir. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à ausculter Felicity, le médecin déclara.

\- Tout à l'air d'aller bien.

\- Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

\- D'ici quelques jours je pense.

\- Merci Docteur.

Le médecin fit un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre et vit Oliver qui revenait.

\- Alors Docteur ?

\- Votre femme va bien, néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'elle était au courant qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire cela ?

\- D'habitude, quand une femme enceinte à un accident, son premier réflexe quand elle ouvre les yeux et de poser ses mains sur son ventre, là il n'y a pas eu de tel geste.

\- OK, donc que faut-il faire selon vous ?

\- Le lui dire, mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Cela va l'anéantir !

\- Oui je ne m'en doute pas Monsieur Queen, mais dites-vous que vous êtes jeunes tous les deux, et que vous pourrez avoir des enfants par la suite, d'autant plus que la balle n'a causé aucun dommage.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette discussion et Felicity sortait le lendemain. Sur le conseil du médecin, Oliver décida de lui avouer qu'elle avait perdu le fruit de leur amour.

\- Tu as l'air bien soucieux Oliver, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Oliver prit sa main dans la sienne et la regarda avec amour.

\- Ma chérie, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

\- Quand tu pends ce ton, cela ne signifie rien de bon !

Oliver lui sourit avant de reprendre.

\- Écoute, ce que je vais te dire est très délicat.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as décidé de rompre, sinon compte sur moi pour hanter tes nuits !

\- J'y penserai alors.

Lui dit-il en souriant amoureusement et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Ma chérie, est-ce que tu t'es trouvé fatigué ses derniers temps, où un peu nauséeuse ?

\- Tu sais entre Cayden, l'ex équipe et maintenant Diaz, je n'ai pas vraiment pu m'en rendre compte. Pourquoi ?

\- Réfléchie s'il te plaît, c'est important !

\- OK. _Réfléchissant quelques instants_ C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, parfois l'odeur de nourriture le matin me donner la nausée. Question fatigue, pas plus que d'habitude, quoi que, vu notre activité sexuelle, parfois je ne dormais pas beaucoup !

Oliver sourit aux dires de son épouse concernant leur activité sexuelle. Il est vrai que pas une journée ne passait sans qu'il ne fasse l'amour au moins une fois, sauf quand sa belle avait ses règles.

\- Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Oliver ?

 _Serrant sa main dans la sienne_ \- Ce que je vais t'avouer n'est pas facile, mais sache qu'on affrontera cette épreuve ensemble.

\- Tu me fais peur Oliver !

Oliver prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- Chérie, tu te souviens d'être pris une balle ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai même dit à Rene qu'il était dingue. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que… Quand le médecin est revenu de t'avoir opéré il… Il m'a annoncé qu'il… Qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver le bébé !

Voilà, la bombe était lancée. À cette annonce, Oliver vit les yeux de Felicity s'agrandir et ouvrir la bouche pour parler sans aucuns sons ne sortent. Pourtant après quelques secondes de silence, sa voix résonna de nouveau.

\- Je… Je… J'étais enceinte de combien ?

\- Selon le médecin d'environ quatre mois.

Felicity posa ses mains sur son ventre alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Oh mon Dieu, non…

\- Felicity…

\- Non… Non, dites moi que c'est un cauchemar… Que je…

Oliver s'assit sur le rebord du lit, l'attirant dans ses bras.

\- Ma chérie, calme-toi je t'en prie.

Felicity se laissa aller dans les bras de son époux.

\- Pourquoi Oliver, explique pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il ainsi contre nous ? Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas a chérie, ce crime ne restera pas impuni.

 _S'écartant de lui_ \- Tu n'es pas un assassin Oliver.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas lui donner ce qu'il veut !

Felicity se blotti dans les bras de son époux, laissant libre cours à son chagrin avant de s'endormir d'épuisement dans les bras d'Oliver. Ce dernier l'allongea doucement sur l'oreiller avant de là couvrir, lui baisant tendrement le front.

\- Je reviens mon ange.

Oliver avait pris une décision, décision qu'il aurait dû prendre depuis longtemps. En quittant l'hôpital, il appela Thea et John afin qu'ils viennent au Bunker. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit qu'ils étaient déjà là.

\- Comment va Felicity ?

\- Pas très bien. Même si elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était enceinte, la perte du bébé l'attriste profondément.

\- En même temps, c'est normal, il existe un lien profond entre une mère et son bébé.

\- Si j'avais su, je... Je l'aurais gardé en sécurité !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Ollie, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. _Dis Thea en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère._

\- Peut-être mais temps que Green Arrow subsistera il y aura toujours des dingues qui feront tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Alors que tu proposes quoi ?

\- De prendre définitivement ma retraite !

\- Tu es sûr de toi Ollie ?

\- Oui Speedy, il y a eu trop de dommages collatéraux depuis que j'ai endossé ce costume. Notre mère, Tommy, Sara même si elle est revenue à la vie, Laurel, toi, toi aussi John, Felicity, William, je ne veux plus faire subir cela à ma famille.

\- Tu es certain de ta décision ?

\- John, je ne t'empêcherai pas de continuer à être Green Arrow si tel est ton désir. Néanmoins, sache que j'ai l'intention de discréditer l'autre équipe.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Donner une conférence de presse à la Mairie, en expliquant ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Quoi mais tu es fou, cela va se retourner contre toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan. Mais pour le mettre en application, je préfère attendre que Felicity sorte de l'hôpital, mais pour le moment, il serait préférable que Green Arrow ne se montre plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, Felicity était rentré chez elle et Oliver qui était aux petits soins avec son épouse, avait demandé à Raisa de s'occuper d'elle. Sa jeune épouse avait bien fait savoir à Oliver qu'elle était tout à fait capable de prendre soin d'elle, ce qui avait fait sourire Oliver qui lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais douté de ses capacités et son intelligence. C'est ce même jour que Oliver donnait la conférence de presse.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Ollie ?

\- Oui Thea. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais avant et cela grâce à Felicity qui a fait de moi un autre homme. Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine en devenant un assassin. De plus Green Arrow ne s'est pas montré depuis quelque temps, contrairement à l'autre équipe.

\- Oliver, ils sont prêts.

\- OK merci Quentin, j'arrive tout de suite.

Oliver sortit de son bureau suivi par Thea, Quentin et deux gardes du corps et sortit de la Mairie afin de rejoindre l'estrade qui avait été installée pour l'occasion.

\- Merci d'être venu si nombreux. J'imagine que vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de faire cette conférence de presse.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'enquête sur Cayden James Monsieur le Maire ?

\- Écouter, ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai planifié cette conférence. Sachez néanmoins que l'enquête suit son cours.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir réuni la presse dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que j'ai fait une erreur en voulant protéger les justiciers de la ville !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine, ma femme et moi avions été victimes de l'équipe de justicier qui opérer à une période avec Green Arrow. J'ignore pourquoi ils nous ont pris pour cible, toujours est-il qu'un justicier portant une sorte de masque de hockey à tirer sur ma femme, qui avait déjà été victime il y a deux ans d'une tentative d'assassinat le soir même de ma demande en mariage. Cette fois-ci, heureusement ma femme n'a pas eu trop de séquelles, mais cet homme qui dit défendre la justice à tuer notre enfant.

\- Votre enfant ?

\- Oui, ma femme était enceinte d'environ quatre mois et malgré le progrès constant de la médecine, les médecins qui l'ont prise en charge rapidement n'ont rien pu faire pour le sauver. C'est pour cela qu'à partir de maintenant, les forces de polices ont ordre d'arrêter toute personne se faisant passer pour un justicier.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Green Arrow ?

\- Il me semble que depuis quelque temps, Green Arrow ne se montre plus ! Mais sans le connaître, je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi lâché pour s'en prendre à une femme enceinte sans défense !

\- S'il vous plaît Monsieur Queen, quelles vont être les conséquences de ces arrestations ?

\- Star City n'a pas besoin de plusieurs héros et justicier. Avant leur arrivée, Green Arrow s'en sortait bien et jamais des innocents ont été touchés !

Derrière l'écran, dans leur bunker, les Outsiders regarder la conférence en silence mais Rene explosa.

\- Mais merde c'est quoi ces conneries avec sa blondasse soi-disant enceinte !

\- Ce n'est pas des conneries malheureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Curtis ? _S'énerva Rene_

\- J'ai appelé John pour avoir des nouvelles et il m'a dit que Felicity avait perdu son bébé à cause de la balle de Rene.

\- Et tu le crois toi ?

\- Écoute Rene, tu as vu le sang que perdait Felicity et tu as vu la haine dans les yeux d'Oliver, si vous voulez mon avis, vaux mieux se faire oublier pour le moment.

\- Et Laurel ?

\- On continue les recherches en essayant d'être discret, parce que sinon, on risque de se retrouver derrière les barreaux.

\- Alors là compter pas sur moi, je vais aller voir cette sale pute et lui faire cracher le morceau !

\- ARRÊTE RENE !

\- Pas question, je ne vais pas laisser cette ordure gagner !

Sur ses mots, Rene quitta leur quartier des Outsiders et fonça chez les Queen, mais Dinah réussit à l'en empêcher avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

\- Arrête Rene ! Écoute, je déteste Oliver, mais n'oublie pas qu'il est le Maire de Star City.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tu trouves normal toi qu'il défende la meurtrière de Vince.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais…

Dinah ne put finir sa phrase que son portable sonna. Elle décrocha et le temps de la courte discussion, elle vit que Rene en avait profité pour filer !

Au Loft d'Oliver, Felicity se reposait sur le canapé avec un livre et comme compagnie Raisa qui à la demande d'Oliver restait au loft pour aider Felicity si besoin. Bien sûr Felicity avait bien fait comprendre à Oliver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule, pas après cette perte.

Alors que Felicity lisait tranquillement, on sonna à la porte. Raisa qui était dans la chambre de William, s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir, quand Felicity lui cria qu'elle y allait. En ouvrant la porte, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que c'est un Rene furieux qui entra.

\- Espèce de salope ! Tu as fait croire à tout le monde que tu avais perdu ton gosse à cause de moi et à présent, ton assassin de mari, nous a foutu toutes les forces de l'ordre aux fesses !

\- Rene, mais enfin de quoi parles-tu !

\- Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas au courant, toi et Queen, vous avez bien manigancé votre coup ! Diaz avait raison sur son compte !

\- Quoi… Tu…

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, Madame la superbe héroïne intelligente !

Raisa qui était dans toujours dans la chambre, prit son téléphone et appela Oliver qui était à la Mairie. Ce dernier était justement en réunion avec Quentin, quand son portable sonna et en voyant l'interlocuteur, il mit en mode haut-parleur.

\- Oliver, désolé de te déranger, mais il y a une urgence.

\- Que se passe-t-il Raisa ?

\- Un certain Rene est ici chez vous et s'en prend à Felicity.

\- Quoi !? J'arrive tout de suite ! _Dit-il en raccrochant_ Quentin, prévient Dinah, dis-lui qu'elle rapplique en vitesse.

\- Tu es sur malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui, pour le moment, je préfère ne pas faire intervenir quelqu'un extérieur au conflit. Si jamais ça tourne mal, j'aviserai.

Oliver quitta la mairie en vitesse et fonça chez lui, espérant que William ne soit pas rentré, ne voulant pas que Rene s'en prenne à lui. À la mairie, Quentin appela Dinah, lui demandant de venir chez Oliver étant donné que Rene s'en prenait à Felicity. Oliver arriva rapidement chez lui et le fait de voir Felicity allongé par terre et Rene au-dessus d'elle, le fit entrer dans une colère noire.

\- Tiens voilà l'ancien héros de la ville, je vais faire une pierre de coup, comme cela Diaz me récompensera.

\- Espèce de lâche, non seulement tu t'en prends à une femme sans défense, mais en plus, tu bosses pour cette ordure !

\- Tu sais Oliver, il faut parfois faire des choix dans la vie, et là il est clair que tu n'as pas la meilleure position, contrairement à Ricardo Diaz qui à une grande partie de la ville sous son contrôle !

\- Tu es tombé bien bas, je me demande ce que Zoé dirait, si elle savait que son père travaillé pour une ordure.

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MA FILLE ! _Plus calmement_ Mais tu sais quoi, la sois disant perte de ton gosse t'a rendu furieux au point de demander aux forces de l'ordre d'arrêter tous les justiciers, je me demande si je tuer ici et maintenant ta blondasse, ce qu'il en sortirait !

\- Je te promets que si tu touches un cheveu de Felicity, tu en paieras le prix fort !

\- Ah parce que tu crois être en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit ! N'oublie pas qu'il me suffit d'un seul geste pour appuyer sur la gâchette !

\- Oliver…

Oliver vit le regard apeuré de Felicity et lui sourit afin de la rassurer.

\- Rene, quoi que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas en tuant Felicity que tu auras ta vengeance !

\- Détrompe-toi, parce que c'est en te prenant ce qui t'est cher que tu montreras ton vrai visage !

Rene appuya sur la gâchette et c'est un Oliver qui hurla

\- NONNNNNNNNNN

Le bruit d'une balle tiré d'une arme à feu retentit et la scène se passa au ralenti. Contre toute attente, la balle n'atteignit pas Felicity, mais à la surprise d'Oliver, Rene hurla de douleur en tombant à la renverse.

\- Felicity…

Oliver se rua vers son épouse, l'attira à lui et l'éloigna de Ramirez qui gisait à terre et se retourna pour voir Dinah l'arme fumant et Quentin.

\- Dinah…

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, merci !

Dinah fit un signe de tête et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as tiré dessus, alors qu'en tuant Felicity nous aurions détruit Queen !

\- Même si je veux venger Vince, tuer Felicity ne servira à rien, même si elle est du côté d'Oliver !

\- Pourtant, tu aurais eu ta vengeance puisqu'il a laissé partit l'assassin de Vince !

\- Non, parce que même si j'en veux à Oliver pour cela, ce n'est pas à agissant de la sorte que j'aurais ce que je souhaite !

Oliver qui avait toujours Felicity dans ses bras poursuivit.

\- De toute façon, je pense que comme tu bosses pour Diaz, je pense que même ton équipe n'aura plus confiance en toi !

 _Surprise_ \- Quoi !?

\- Oui, il bosse pour Diaz, c'est d'ailleurs probablement à cause de Rene que Vince a été démasqué et tué ! Et apparemment, il n'est pas le seul de mèche vu que selon ses dires, vu qu'il contrôle une grande partie de la ville.

\- OK, donc ce n'est nullement la peine de l'emmener au commissariat !

\- Non, ceux à la solde de Diaz le feraient sortir sur les ordres de leur boss.

\- Alors tu proposes quoi ?

\- Je vais appeler John, et lui demander de te conduire à l'ARGUS dans une prison où il ne pourra pas sortir !

\- OK.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas trop d'accord avec la décision d'Oliver concernant l'arrestation des justiciers de la ville, elle comprit que cela n'était qu'un plan pour faire croire à Diaz qu'il avait gagné une bataille.

Le soir venu, après avoir reçu un appel de John, comme quoi Rene était dans une des prisons de l'ARGUS, Oliver rejoignit sa femme dans leur chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son fils. Lorsqu'il la vit les mains sur son ventre en pleurant silencieusement, Oliver là rejoignit.

\- Chérie…

\- C'est injuste Oliver, il ne méritait pas de mourir avant même de vivre.

\- Je sais, mais rassure-toi, nous allons affronter cette épreuve ensemble, et je te promets que quand tout cela sera terminé, nous partirons tous les deux en Lune de Miel.

\- Et William ?

\- Thea et Raisa seront là pour s'occuper de lui.

Felicity se blottit sans les bras de son époux.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime et je te promets que _Caressant son ventre_ Qu'un jour, nous aurons des enfants.

Le couple s'embrassa tendrement avant de faire l'amour et de rejoindre le pays des rêves. Sans se douter que la tempête qui s'était abattue sur Star City ne faisait que commencer et que Diaz et Anatoly étaient bien décidés à se débarrasser d'Oliver une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

 **Voilà donc la fin de cet OS qui j'espère vous aura plu.**

 **Étant donné que je suis en train de finaliser le chapitre 12 et 13 de ma Fic Stemily, un second OS qui proposera ma vision du 6.20 arrivera (normalement) avant jeudi et un OS Stemily, basé sur une idée qu'une amie à évoquer sur Twitter sera également publiée.**

 **See You Again,**

 **XoXoXo**

 **Haruka**


End file.
